A Forgotten Love
by Nicola698
Summary: Femslash ES. Title pretty much explains. Please review. Complete.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any mutant x characters.**_

**A Forgotten Love**

Faking a yawn Emma stood up from the computer chair.

"I think im going to go to bed. Night guys." She said to Shalimar and Brennan. Jesse and Adam had left for a few days to sort things out at the safehouses, leaving the three remaining members to look after things in Sanctuary.

"Night Em. And don't forget we have the security checks at half past ten." Brennan said.

"Yeah, I'll set my alarm." She said walking past Shalimar. They locked eye's and Emma gave a seductive smile.

"Good because i'm not doing it by myself, so if your not up i'm gonna come and drag your ass outta bed." He shouted playfully.

Shalimar's eyes lingered on the redhead's body until she was out of sight. Quickly finishing what she was busy with she stood up.

"I think im going to bed aswell. Night Bren." The feral said patting him on the shoulder as she passed.

"Night Shal."

Emma walked into her room and set her alarm for 9:30, if she had a shower now then she wouldn't need one in the morning and that would be enough time to get ready then go and meet Brennan.

After ten minutes Emma was just about to wash her hair when cool hands slid their way down her sides to rest on her hips. She felt a warm body press into her back and she leaned back into their hold resting her head on thier shoulder.

"What took you so long?" She inquired.

"Sorry. I had to wait for him to go to bed. I'll make it up to you though." Shalimar whispered, starting a trail of kissed over the psionic's shoulders and neck.

Emma smiled and turned around to face her lover, "So does that mean your gonna wash my back?"

Shalimar smiled back. "And more if your lucky." She whispered against Emma's lips before capturing them with her own.

xXx

Emma leaned across Shalimar, turning her alarm clock off. Hovering above her lover she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning." Emma said after she had pulled away.

"Morning, What time is it?" Shalimar asked sleepily.

"9:30. I have to meet Bren in an hour."

"Good that means I don't have to leave just yet." Shalimar said leaning in to kiss Emma. Moving herself so that she lay atop the psionic, she pulled back proping herself up on her forearms.

"I think we should tell them when they come back, then we wouldn't have to hide our relationship all the time." The feral suggested.

"I don't know Shal. We don't know how they're gonna react."

"Well we'll never find out if we don't tell them and I want them to know that I love you. I'm tired of hiding it all the time."

"I know me too but I'm worried how Brennan will react."

"He 'll get over it eventually."

"He's in love with you Shalimar. Imagine if you never told me how you felt and then you found out that I was secretly in a relationship with Jesse or someone. How would you feel then?"

"I would get over it." Shalimar lied. Getting a look from Emma that indicated that she knew she was lying she continued, "Okay, I would be devestated and probably hate you both but I would deal with it, just like Brennan will have to."

"Okay. But are you sure this is what you want?" Emma said giving in.

"Yes i'm sure. I want to be able to have a full relationship with you."

xXx

Brennan walked out of his room and down the hall. He was just about to knock on Emma's door when he heard voices coming from inside.

Listening carefully he could heard Shalimar's voice. What was Shal doing in Emma's room? Pressing his ear to the door he could hear what they were saying. He only heard bits of their coversation then it went quiet for a few minutes. Love? Relationship? Telling us? What was going on. He stood for a few more minutes then he heard giggling, then moans.

Stepping back he suddenly realised what was going on. How could he have not noticed. Surely if they were in love with each other he would have seen the signs.

Storming down the hall he picked his jacket up and put it on. He didn't like what he had heard; if he couldn't have Shalimar then he was going to put a stop to this.

xXx

Emma rolled off of Shalimar and lay down next to her, breathing hard.

"So much for not needing a shower." The redhead said breathless.

Shalimar turned on her side and ran her hand down Emma's body, stopping to tease her in all the right places.

"I like it when your sweaty." Shalimar breathed into her ear, "It makes you look even sexier."

Emma laughed and picked Shalimar's hand up off of her thigh.

"As much as I want to go again, I can't." She said turning on her side to face the blonde.

Shalimar's bottom lip stuck out in a fake pout and Emma leaned forward and kissed it away.

"I have to meet Brennan in like fifteen minutes and if you don't leave now he's gonna come in here and catch us like this."

Shalimar sighed and rolled out of the bed. "Fine just use me for sex then kick me outta ya bed, I don't mind." She teased, looking around for her bra, not finding it she just pulled her top over her head.

Emma laughed and reached forwards pulling Shalimar down for a kiss. Pulling back she smiled at Shalimar, "I'll see you later okay." Shalimar nodded and placed one last quick kiss on Emma's lips before leaving the room.

xXx

Stopping when he was away from Sanctuary Brennan pulled his cell phone out.

"Richie it's Brennan...Yeah man i'm still alive...Look i've got a job for you...Yeah you know where to meet me..Yeah now." He hung up his cell phone and headed to meet Richie.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting in a bar telling Richie what he wanted him to do.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to make two chicks forget that they are in love."

"Yeah. You can do it can't you?" Brennan said sipping his drink.

"I can push all of their memories to the back so they don't remember but some times the slightest thing can trigger those memories." Richie explained.

"I'll take that chance." Brennan said.

xXx

Emma quickly ran to the computer lab.

"Sorry i'm late Brennan." She said walking in. Looking round there was no sign of him.

Sitting down she waited a few minutes before calling him on his comm-link. After getting no answer she walked around Sanctuary looking for him.

Walking into Shalimar's room she could hear the shower running. Stepping into the bathroom she opened the shower door shocking the naked feral.

Quickly trying to cover herself Shalimar relaxed when she saw Emma.

"Have you see Brennan?" Emma asked.

"No. I havn't been out of my room yet. Did he not show up?" Shalimar said shutting the water off.

"No and i've tried his comm-link and checked everywhere in Sanctuary." The psionic replied handing Shalimar a towel.

"Let me get ready and I'll help you look."

"Emma? Shalimar?" Came Brennan's voice from their comm-links.

"Yeah Brennan. Where are you? I came to the lab and you weren't there."

"Sorry I got a call from an old friend, said he needed help but he didn't show. I think it's a trap, could you come and get me?"

"We'll be there soon Bren." Emma told him.

xXx

Parking the car Shalimar and Emma made their way to the ally where Brennan was. Walking up to him they asked if he was ready to go, but he wasn't answering them. He was looking past them at something behind. Turning around, neither woman had time to dodge the psionic beam that connected to both of them.

After a few moments the connection stopped and both women fell to the floor unconscious. Brennan walked over and stood over them.

"They won't remember this happening either?" He asked.

"No. They won't remember this or ever being romantically involved."

"Good." Brennan said picking Shalimar up. He turned to Richie. "Help me with her to the car." He said nodding towards Emma.

xXx

Shalimar woke up in the med-lab. Looking around she saw Emma in a chair next to her and Adam working at the far end of the room. Putting her hand to her head she groaned at the throbbing she could feel.

Adam turned around when he heard a groan come from someone.

"What happened?" She asked when he reached her side.

"You and Emma were attacked when you went to pick Brennan up. Do you remember?"

"No the last thing I remember is getting out of the car with Emma. I don't remember going to see Brennan or anything."

"But that's the only thing you don't remember? Nothing before that?"

Shalimar sat for a moment thinking, "I don't know. I feel as though I've forgotten something but I can't put my finger on it."

"That's okay. It might just be a side effect of the psionic." Adam said.

A small groan came from Emma's lips and both of them turned to see that Emma was awake.

"Hey." Adam said crossing the small distance to Emma's side.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"What's the last thing you remember? Tell me what you did today" Adam asked.

Emma looked at him funny the replied. "Um, I woke up late, cos my alarm never went off. I went to meet Brennan to do the security checks but he wasn't there. Then he contacted us and me and Shal went to get him. But I don't remember getting there."

"Okay that's good. It looks as though there was no serious damage apart from that minor incident that you can't remember."

"I feel different." Emma said slowly sitting up.

"How do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, like I've forgotten something major but I don't remember what." She explained.

"Yeah, that's what Shalimar said. Try not to worry about it too much. I'll look into it but it may just be a side affect."

"Okay."

xXx

Opening her bedroom door Emma sighed at the mess infront of her. There was clothes, clean and dirty, thrown everywhere. Bending down she began to pick them up, throwing the dirty ones into the wash basket and the clean ones on her bed. Picking up a dirty shirt she frowned when she saw a black bra that didn't belong to her underneath. Placing it on her desk she quickly finished tidying up before climbing into bed. She still felt a little weak after the attack.

Laying her head on her pillow she felt her eyelids become even heavier. Closing her eyes she pulled the covers higher around her and started to dream;

_She felt a hand grip hers and lead her up the rocky path to a secluded spot on the mountain. The sun was going down casting a warm glow over them. A blanket had been placed on the ground with rose petals spread about it. The scene brought a soft smile to her lips and an intense feeling of love for the person at her siderippled through her._

_Kneeling on the blanket she faced her lover. A hand reached out and cupped her face as soft lips pressed against hers. The lips stayed, pressed against hers, as the hand began a journey down her body, stopping to mirror the other hand that was rested on her hip. Sliding under her top, they began to make their way back up, taking her top as they went. The kiss was broke as the top was pulled over her head._

_As each piece of clothing was removed the hands and mouth explored every inch of skin that was being exposed until she was truly satisfied. Leaning back against the warm body behind her, she closed her eyes, feeling the happiest that she'd ever been in a long time. The sun had now gone down sending a cool breeze over them. She shivered but she didn't know if it was from the cold or because of the words that had just been whispered into her ear,_

_"I love you Emma." _

_Smiling widely, she twistered her head around to face her partner._

_"I love you..."_

A loud giggle woke her from the most intense dream of her life.

"Awww, I'm flattered Emma, really I am." She heard someone playfully giggle.

Opening her eyes she saw Shalimar sitting beside her on the bed grinning from ear to ear. She sat up and playfully slapped the feral across the arm.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said still smiling.

"Aww too bad. So who's the lucky person then?" Shalimar asked curious.

Emma's smile faded at that question. She didn't know. She had felt every single touch and emotion from the mysterious person in her dream but she didn't know who it was.

"I don't know. I couldn't see them." She told the feral.

"Um, ok. weird. Adam wants us in the lab for some more tests."

"Oh ok." Emma said standing up. Walking into the bathroom she began to brush her hair.

"Oh Shal, there's a bra on my desk that doesn't belong to me so I'm guessing that it's yours." She shouted into her room.

"How come you have my bra?" the feral shouted back.

"I dunno. I was tidying up and I found it under one of my shirts. It probably got mixed up in the wash or something."

xXx

_Cool hands slid their way down her sides to rest on her hips. She felt a warm body press into her back and she leaned back into their hold resting her head on thier shoulder._

_"What took you so long?" She inquired._

_"Sorry. I had to wait for him to go to bed. I'll make it up to you though." The person whispered, starting a trail of kissed over the psionic's shoulders and neck._

_She smiled and turned around to face her lover, "So does that mean your gonna wash my back?"_

_"And more if your lucky." Was whispered against her lips before capturing them with their own._

_Briefly breaking the kiss a hand reached behind her picking up the body wash. Reclaiming the kiss, she felt the cool gel being massaged into her back by her lover before the gel was dripped slowly on to her chest making her slightly jump at the coolness. As the gel was being massaged into her chest she pushed forwards into the touch as the hands gently massaged her breasts. _

_"I love you." Was whispered against her lips._

_Being nudged fully under the water of the shower, the scented bubbles ran down her naked form leaving her skin even softer. A warm tongue followed the bubbles stopping at her thighs before her legs were nudged further apart. Her head flung back and her hands tried to grip the wall. A loud moan vibrated out of her mouth and she new that in seconds she would be over the edge..._

"Emma." Quickly opening her eyes she saw Adam and Shalimar standing over her. Looking at her surroundings she realised that she had fallen asleep reading a book in the living room.

"Are you ok? I came in and you were moving around alot and moaning." Adam said looking at her worried.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She lied. She had lost count of the number of similar dreams she had had in the past 3 months.

Adam looked at her still worried and Shalimar stood with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Ok i'm going back in the lab if you need me." Adam said before walking away.

Shalimar sat down next to Emma and looked at her seriously, " I still think you should tell him."

"No. I told you it's too embarrassing." Emma argued.

The feral nodded then smiled, "So what was it about this time?"

Emma looked at her then laughed, "Pretty much the same thing."

"So more hot sex then. How come you get to have these dreams? It's not fair."

Emma laughed at the pouting feral then turned serious, " That's the thing though, I don't think these are dreams. At first I thought they were but there just too realistic to be dreams. And it's not just hot sex, whoever this mysterious person is, there is the most intense feeling of love between us."

"Well if they're not dreams what are they?" The feral asked.

"I don't know."

"So how does it feel?" Shalimar asked the psionic.

Emma turned and looked at her wide eyed, "You know how it feels."

Shalimar laughed and shook her head, "Not that. You said there was an intense feeling of love."

"Oh." Emma said slightly blushing, "I don't know...it's like..I can't describe it."

Turning fully around so that she faced the feral she took hold of her hands, "Here, I'll show you." Forming a psi blast she hit the feral with it. It was only supposed to be a simple emotion tranfer but some how their minds got connected and they both slumped back against the couch unconcious.

xXx

Every dream that Emma had had swam before her and Shalimar's eyes, only this time the mysterious person had been replaced with Shalimar. And suddenly both women remembered everything; every kiss, every touch, every emotion, good or bad, that they had experienced whilst together..

Their first kiss, their first time making love, the first whispers of I love you...

And finally the smirk on Brennan's face and the look in his eyes just before they had been attacked.

xXx

Emma woke up to see that she was once again in the med lab with Shalimar next to her. Standing up she walked over to her and gripped her hand hard, affraid that if she let loose she could lose her once again. Tears stung her eyes and burned their way down her cheeks at the realisation of the past 3 months.

Turning her gaze away from the sleeping feral for a second she could see Adam, Brennan and Jesse sitting in the lab with their backs turned to her.

"How could you?" Her voice was filled with disappointment.

All three men spun around but Brennan new straight away that he was the one being talked to.

"How could you do that to me..to us?" She said looking Brennan straight in the eye.

Jesse and Adam looked back and forth between the two. Seeing the look of regret on Brennan's face and the look of anger and disappointment on Emma's they knew to stay quiet.

Brennan never said anything, just kept looking at Emma regretting everything that he had done when her saw the look in Emma's eyes.

Suddenly Shalimar's hand slipped out of her own and the feral walked slowly up to Brennan. Standing inches from Brennan Emma saw the blondes fists clench. As much as she disliked Brennan at the moment she didn't want this to turn violent.

"Shal, don't, please." She said sofly.

The feral turned around and looked at Emma; her Emma, the love of her life, the person that she would do anything for. Unclenching her fists she turned back to face Brennan and spat, hitting him in the face.

Turning back round she walked over to Emma and wrapped her arms tight around her, burrying her face into her neck. Emma closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back on the ferals head, pulling her in closer.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jesse asked.

Pulling slightly back Shalimar still kept her arms around the psionic, "Why don't you telll them Brennan." She said without looking at him.

Brennan froze, "I..I..can't." He stuttered.

"Tell them." Shalimar said more loudly and full of authority.

"I..I..made..I made them forget." He stuttered again before running out of the lab.

"I still don't understand. What did he make you forget?" Jesse asked still confused.

"A few months ago, when we were attacked by that psionic when we went to pick Brennan up, it was a setup. We were gunna tell you guys about us when you got back from the safehouses, but he must have found out and the psionic made us forget that we were every in love." Emma explained sadly.

"Hold on. You two were in a relationship, Brennan found out and set you up to be attacked, so that you would forget. Why?" Jesse said slowly.

"I'm guessing because he had feelings for Shal." Emma said.

"So what happens now?" He said turning to face Adam.

Adam cleared his throught, "Um, I would say if you can't work things out then he'll have to leave."

xXx

Emma walked passed Brennan's room. Looking inside she saw that he was packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She said although it was obvious.

"Leaving." Was his only answer.

"No" Emma said walking up and closing the suitcase. "As much as me and Shal would love that more than anything right now your gonna stay. Your going to stay here and were are going to talk through this, no running away."

Brennan sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry Emma. I was just so jealous and acted too rash. After I had done it I regretted it instantly but it was too late to do anything."

Emma walked to the door, "We'll all talk later, just give us some time. Don't go anywhere and I mean it." Emma said giving him a weak smile.

xXx

Emma walked back into Shalimar's room and saw her standing with the black bra in her hand.

"Mixed up in the wash. Yeah right!" Both girls laughed and walked towards each other. Kissing each other lovely Shalimar pulled back.

"I missed you."

"Me too." Emma said kissing Shalimar again quickly. "Although I am going to miss my dreams of us. They were very enjoyable" She said laughing.

Shalimar laughed, "Yeah I remember. How about we start to make new ones." She said seductivly.

Emma smiled. "What are we waiting for then?" She asked before leaning in.

**_The End_**


End file.
